Aurora
by Fia Rose
Summary: Denmark has been acting strange to Norway recently, and Norway doesn't know why. Now that he has asked him to watch the northern lights together, will he finally tell him what's going on? Christmas fic! DenNor HongIce
1. The Northern Lights

Denmark has been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. At the world meeting (which was set two days

before Christmas, to everyone's despair) Denmark had kept using dreadful pick lines on Norway such as, "What's

wrong? You're looking a little sad and gloomy. What you need is some vitamin me." or, "Is your father a thief?

Because he stole the sparkle from the stars, and put it in your eyes." even, "I wish you were a pony carousel

outside Walmart, so I could ride you all day long for a quarter." That one earned kick in the shin from Norway.

But that wasn't it. Everytime Norway accidentally stared at Denmark during the meeting, he would find his eyes

on him, but then he would look away. Denmark staring at him was normal, but looking away as if nothing

happened? That was unusual. Normally the Dane would then grin at Norway and give him a small wave, before

bringing his attention back to the meeting.

Now something else happened. It was a day after the meeting, Christmas Eve. Norway sat in his house sipping

coffee by the fire, Iceland sitting beside him on the worn out couch. It was silent, and Norway was enjoying the

peace with his brother. It was nice to not have an obnoxious Dane asking for a drink or some other ridiculous

request. The only sound was the crackling of wood from the cozy fire in front of them. Norway couldn't help but

have his thoughts drift back to Denmark. What was his problem? Was he planning a prank? Was he hiding

something from him? _Or maybe I did something wrong?_ Norway shook his head to himself. _Definitely not. He's _

_probably in those weird stages of his. It always happens for a bit but he will get over it. _

"Um, brother?" Iceland's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Norway looked up from the floor to his brother's lavender eyes.

"Your phone. You got a text message." Iceland said, pointing at Norway's pocket. Norway's eyebrows furrowed

slightly in confusion. He rarely got texts. He flipped open his phone and on the top of his background (a picture of

him and Iceland, with Denmark trying to get into the shot behind them.) were the words, _"You got a new text _

_message from The Idiot."_ How strange. Denmark rarely ever texted, only if he was heavily hung over or if he

was incredibly sick. He always called, his boisterous voice giving Norway a headache each time he did. Ignoring

the rise of apprehension in his chest, he opened the text.

_Meet me in the park by your house. Now._

The text was short and vague, not like Denmark at all. Norway immediately hopped off the couch and walked to

the coat rack, hastily putting on his winter gear.

"Where are you going?" Iceland asked.

Norway froze for a second, before going back to wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I'm going out. I'll be back as soon as I can." Norway said before shutting the door behind him and walking into

the night. He felt a little guilty leaving his brother alone on Christmas Eve, but he wouldn't be gone long, _I just _

_need to find out what's wrong with that idiot._

He was shivering by the time he reached the park, which was only a block away from his house. He shouldn't

have been in such a rush to get there. He found Denmark sitting on the swings. Despite his large figure, he

looked like a child. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, and he gazed at the sky with the interest of a child

watching the first snow for the first time. Snow was definitely not an unusual thing for them, both living in

northern Europe for centuries. Norway never understood why small things like snow always entertained him.

"Hey." Norway said as he walked closer to the swings. Denmark looked up and his face lit up with joy when he

saw Norway.

"Hey! _Glædelig jul!_" Denmark greeted.

"Idiot, it isn't Christmas yet." Norway responded. He pointed at the seat next to Denmark. "Mind if I sit there?"

Denmark grinned and gestured to the swing. "Not at all!"

Norway sat on the swing, his body shivering at the freezing seat. "I'm sorry for making you wait in the cold for

me."

Denmark smiled and looked at Norway. "It's fine, I wasn't waiting for that long."

After that it was completely silent, the only sound being the squeaks from Denmark's swing as he swung back

and forth. Norway sighed, gazing as the fog from his breath danced in the air before disappearing into oblivion.

Denmark was being weird again. He was never quiet for more than a second. Norway, being the blunt nation he

was just had to know what was going on.

"What's wrong? You're acting strange."

Denmark jumped as soon as Norway spoke, as if he didn't even notice he was there. He gave a nervous chuckle,

fiddling with his gloves.

"Strange? Me? I don't know what you're talking about, Norge!" Denmark said, rubbing his neck nervously.

Norway rolled his eyes. _He is so obvious._ _Whatever. He'll say what's bothering him at one point, he can never _

_keep a secret._

"You know around this time, the aurora appear." Denmark said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"That's great." Norway said monotonously. Norway didn't find the northern lights to be very exciting anymore.

He's been watching them since he was just a tiny nation, it has gotten old over the years.

"Well...I was thinking we could watch them together for Christmas this year." Denmark said, his voice getting

smaller and smaller by each word. Norway raised an eyebrow at his odd demeanor at such a normal request.

They usually watch the aurora together, why was Denmark getting so flustered? Norway's eyes widened a

fraction. _Wait...does he...?_

Suddenly Denmark grabbed Norway's hand which was grasping the rusty chains of the swing. Norway looked at

him in shock, and for a second they just stayed there, staring at each other in shock. Denmark blushed and

pulled away quickly, looking at the ground in humiliation.

"I'm sorry...I don't really know why I did that..." Denmark apologized awkwardly.

Meanwhile Norway was still staring blankly at him. _Oh_...It finally all sunk in. _Denmark likes me, and he doesn't _

_know how to tell me..._ Norway smiled slightly under his scarf. So the reason why he was acting so weird was

because he liked Norway. _So now he's actually making an effort to be romantic by having us watch the aurora _

_together._ Norway inwardly smirked at the thought. _This will be good. _He felt slightly flattered that Denmark was

actually putting in an effort to confess. He expected less of him, imagining Denmark just confessing while drunk.

Norway was definitely not used to such romantic advances from the Dane. It felt...nice. He wondered how this

night was going to turn out. Trying to make it easier for him, he grabbed his hand which was sitting idly in his

lap.

"It's fine. We can hold hands."

Norway watched in amusement as Denmark's face immediately lit up at the act, his lips stretching into a foolish

grin. "Really?"

Norway nodded. "Don't think much of it, moron."

Denmark immediately relaxed, tightening his grip on Norway's hand.

"Did you know that the aurora is caused by the collision of energetic charged particles with atoms in the high

altitude atmosphere?"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Oh, really?" he said, feigning curiosity. He knew this already, but he let Denmark go on.

"And did you know that the name of the northern lights, aurora borealis is named after the Roman goddess-

Woah, Norway look! There it is, there it is!" Denmark exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Norway gazed at the sky,

ignoring Denmark's childish bouncing and yelling. He watched as the green streaks danced in the sky. They grew

and they shrunk, and as time passed other colors joined in the performance. Ribbons of green and red

intertwined with each other in the dark night sky, the stars behind them shining as bright as diamonds.

Everything stayed still as the show carried on. Norway couldn't even feel the cold as he stared in awe, only the

warmth of Denmark's hand. The aurora's greenish glow reflected on the land, giving the snow a green glimmer.

The light display ended after what seemed a millisecond. Denmark and Norway stood still on the swings, silent

with astonishment. Norway had to admit, it had been awhile since he had last seen the aurora.

"That was beautiful..." Norway whispered, not wanting to harm the peaceful silence between them.

"It sure is..." Denmark said quietly. Norway realized that Denmark had been looking at him as he said it.

Norway felt his face go red as he felt flustered and slightly annoyed. He couldn't let things stay like this. He

would just have to make the first move. He turned to Denmark and stared blankly at him.

"Listen, why don't we stop beating around the bush. I know you like me." Norway said.

Denmark eyes widened and turned a few shades of red while stuttering like an idiot. Finally he was able to say

something. "W-what?! I don't like you! Norge, I t-think that-that-that-" he went back to stuttering. Norway

rolled his eyes and put his index finger on the Dane's lip, silencing him immediately. "Shut up! I like you too."

Norway suddenly realized what he said. He felt heat rise to his cheeks again and he looked away. "I-I mean..."

Great. Now he was stuttering like an idiot too. _Way to go, Norge._

"You...like me too?" Denmark asked in utter shock. Norway looked up and felt his face flush even more at the

adorable look of astonishment on his face. _Whatever. He's an idiot so I'm just going to have to tell him._

"Yeah, I do! Don't make me say it again!"

"You know...I like you..."

Norway rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." _Dumbass_.

"Does that mean...I can kiss you?"

"What?"

Before Norway could protest he felt Denmark's lips on his. The shock faded away quickly and he kissed him back.

They separated, gazing into each other's eyes. "Don't stop." Norway grabbed Denmark's face and brung him into

another kiss. They were on the edge of their seats, almost falling as they kissed each other under the starry

night sky. Denmark hesitantly wrapped his arms around Norway's waist and leaned more into the kiss. He

couldn't feel the harshness of the cold on his body, not the drops of snow falling on his hair, not even the iciness

of the swing seat. He could only feel Denmark's lips on his, his sturdy but gentle touch of his arms around his

waist, protecting him like a thick blanket. Norway was in complete and utter bliss. After what felt like a

millenium and a second, they separated. As they stood there Norway felt his breath being taken away as he

gazed in those puddles of blue. Finally a grin came to Denmark's lips, and Norway immediately knew whatever

romantic moment they had was now over.

"So..." Oh god. "You like me, huh? I can see why, I mean who can resist me?"

Norway rolled his eyes. _Yup. He is definitely back to his old self._

"Like? I never said I liked you. You must be hearing things incorrectly. Maybe your brain has finally turned to

mush after drinking all of that beer." Norway said after turning around to walk back to his house. Denmark

trailed after him, laughing that boisterous laugh of his.

"Aww Norge I love you too!"

_Fin_

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! For my readers currently waiting for the next chapter of I'll Wait Forever I'm really _

_sorry I'll try to be as quick as possible to update! A lot of things have been going on (I'll will explain later) that _

_have been keeping me from writing. And also the severe writers block was in the way. I wanted to go back to my _

_writing habits by writing this! I hope you enjoyed it, and I might be adding an extra chapter with Iceland and _

_Hong Kong. I hate to say this after requesting so many times, but please review! It's my first time writing these _

_two personally and I wanted to make sure I got it right. Merry Christmas!_

_~Fia Rose_


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Iceland was pissed. Why? Well, he wasn't having the best Christmas. His brother had left him to go see that

stupid Dane, leaving him alone at the house. _'I'll be back as soon as I can', my arse._ Iceland took a bitter sip of

his hot chocolate and slammed it on Norway's glass coffee table. He didn't care if it cracked, even if he doubted it

did with his nonexistent strength. _He's been gone for an hour! He could have at least invited me to go with _

_him..._ Iceland shook his head. The last person he wanted to see was that idiotic Denmark. But now there was

nobody to hang out with. He couldn't help if he wasn't the most social nation out there. He had plenty of

reasons for that. He was basically out in the middle of the sea, away from Europe. It was troublesome to travel

to his place, especially since it was cold all the time in northern Europe. Another thing was his name. Iceland.

Who would want to go somewhere full of ice? Even if it wasn't true he rarely got any tourists. It was

troublesome financially sometimes. Another thing was his personality. He was cold to others and shut people

away, just like his brother. He never smiled or was cheerful like Finland or made jokes like Denmark (even if they

were terrible)._ My only friends are the Nordics, really..._

He stared at his cold hot chocolate as he thought deeply. _Well maybe I could call Hong Kong_... As soon as the

thought came into his head he shook his head. He didn't want to seem needy or lonely to him. Even if he

secretly did want him to come...He grabbed the controller set on the corner of the coffee table and turned on the

television set above the fireplace. Immediately the image of a kid sledding down the stairs of his home with a

sled appeared on the screen. Iceland rolled his eyes. It was one of those idiotic American Christmas movies they

showed 24/7 in the holidays. About a half hour had passed when the doorbell finally rung. Iceland sighed and

turned off the television as he stood up and walked to the door, a lecture on the tip of his tongue.

"Do you know how long you left-"

The person standing in front of him was not Norway, it was...

"Hong Kong!" The nation's cheeks were rosy from the cold, and he was panting, as if he ran all the way there.

"What are you doing here? You look like a mess!" Hong Kong gave a small chuckle.

"Is it wrong to wish my friend a merry Christmas?" Iceland blushed, reminded of how he wanted to call him but

was too embarrassed. "Anyways, I came all the way from China's house. All of my relatives were so loud and

annoying, so I wanted to see you. I went to your house, but you weren't there, so I assumed you were here."

Iceland was silent, feeling surprised, honored, embarrassed, nervous, elated, and relieved at the same time. He

noticed Hong Kong holding a wrapped gift under his arm. "What's that?"

Hong Kong looked to the wrapped box. "Oh this? It's your present. I want to give it to you."

Iceland felt heat rise to his face. "P-present? B-but I..." Iceland sputtered.

"Can I come in? It's cold out here." Hong Kong interrupted.

"Sure..." Iceland mumbled, stepping out of the way so Hong Kong could come in.

"Thanks." he said as he took off his boots and placed them by the door, and then hanging his coat and scarf on

the coat rack. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

Iceland suddenly felt angry again. "He left to be with Denmark."

Hong Kong immediately sensed the atmosphere but didn't say anything. Instead he changed the subject. "Want

to watch some Christmas movies?"

"Yeah..." Iceland wanted to ask about the present, but he didn't want to seem persistent, so he let it go. But he

did feel rather guilty since he didn't have a present to give him. They walked to the couch together and Iceland

turned on the television again, and they started to watch a Christmas movie. It was a bit awkward at first, but

Iceland quickly got used to Hong Kong's presence and he was actually having a fun time. Even after the movie

they kept talking.

"And then what did he do?" Iceland asked, his eyes widened and eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Well, he started to stumble all over the place, inspecting each panda he had and was screaming, 'Where are you

Russia?! I know you are here aru!'"

Iceland laughed, not only at the crazy story but how Hong Kong could tell it with a perfectly straight face.

"I wanted to give you your present." Hong Kong said.

Iceland blanched. He forgot all about it. "But...I don't have a present for you. I would feel guilty if I didn't

give anything to you in return."

Hong Kong shook his head, bending over to get the gift he left on the ground. "Nonsense. It isn't a problem at

all." he handed the present to Iceland. "Besides, I went through all of this to come here, you might as well

accept it."

Iceland sighed, looking at the wrapped box in his hands. The wrapping was red decorated with tiny pandas.

"Fine..." Iceland felt slightly nervous and very excited (although he tried to hide it) as he opened his gift. When

the wrapping was off there was now a plain white box. He slowly lifted the top of the box and he was stunned

when he saw what was actually in it.

"A stuffed...puffin." Iceland said quietly.

"...Do you like it?" Hong Kong asked after a moment of silence. Iceland didn't answer, he just stared at the puffin

in his hands. His lavender eyes were wide and were a mix of shock and affection. His cheeks were tinted with a

pink blush and his mouth was agape. Hong Kong smiled to himself in satisfaction. _He liked it._

"Iceland? Hello?" he asked, waving his hand in the nation's face. Iceland still sat there, undisturbed by his

distracting gesture. Hong Kong chuckled. _He's so cute_. Finally Iceland abruptly looked up, hugging the puffin to

his chest. His eyes were hesitant and his mouth was open, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know

how to say it. "I...love it...Thank you." Iceland said, his cheeks now a deep crimson. Hong Kong gave a small

smile. "I'm glad you like it so much."

Iceland looked away, guilt evident in his eyes. "But you gave me something so valuable and I didn't give you

anything. I don't think I can accept this..." Hong Kong almost laughed out loud at the sound of hesitation in his

voice.

"No it's fine, really. But..." Hong Kong smirked. "There is one way you can pay me back."

Iceland had a bad feeling about this. "What...?"

"Kiss me."

Iceland's face turned multiple shades of red and he stuttered before finally spitting out, "W-what?! _Kiss?!_ Are

you serious?!"

Hong Kong looked completely unbothered, which pissed off Iceland. "Yup."

Iceland crossed his arms. "No!"

Hong Kong sighed. "Fine." _It was worth a try. But still..._ He looked at Iceland's angry expression. _He's adorable _

_when he's flustered. _

A knock on the door made Iceland and Hong Kong jump. "I'll get it." Iceland said, standing up and hastily

walking to the door.

"HEY WHAT'S UP ICE? Missed me?" the sound of Denmark's boisterous voice made Hong Kong flinch.

"No, not really." Iceland responded coldly.

"Is someone else here?" Norway asked.

"Yeah. Hong Kong."

Hong Kong stood up and gave a small wave to Denmark and Norway. "Hello."

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Denmark greeted. The Nordics were already used to Hong Kong's presence.

"Thanks." Hong Kong looked between Denmark and Norway. It turned out Iceland noticed at the same time.

"Are you two holding _hands?_" Iceland asked anxiously. Denmark blushed slightly and gave a sheepish grin while

Norway looked undisturbed by Iceland's question. "Yeah. We're a couple now."

"Oh, great. I'm guessing I'll be seeing more you more right, Den?" Iceland asked coldly. Denmark didn't notice

the annoyance in Iceland's tone as his grin grew wider. "Yup! Isn't that great?"

"Oh, of course." Iceland said sarcastically. "I can't say I'm surprised, however. I knew this was going to happen

sooner or later."

"Heh heh, were we that obvious? Our love for each other is just so strong it glows! Right, Norge?"

"Love? Who said anything about that? Go back to being an idiot instead of being a lovesick moron." Norway said

nonchalantly, letting go of Denmark's gloved hand to take off his shoes and coat.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I have to get going." Hong Kong said.

"Oh, you do? I'll walk you out." Iceland said.

"Thanks." Hong Kong as he got put on his winter gear.

"Bye Hong Kong! _Glædelig jul!_" said Denmark.

"_God jul,_ Hong Kong." said Norway.

"Thanks, merry Christmas." Hong Kong said as both he and Iceland stepped out of the door. Iceland gave a big

sigh as he closed the door behind him, his breath turning into smoke before rising to the night sky.

"Finally it's quiet." Iceland said. Hong Kong chuckled. "You really dislike Denmark, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Iceland responded. There were a few moments of silence as they stared at the falling snow.

"Well I guess I should be going now." Hong Kong said.

"Oh okay...Bye."

"Merry Christmas, Iceland." Hong Kong said before turning around and walking. After he was a few feet away, he

felt someone grab his wrist. "Wait!" It was Iceland. His face was flushed, and it wasn't from the cold. Hong Kong

stared at him in shock as he looked at his feet. "Um..." Iceland began.

"Yes?"

Iceland stared determinedly in Hong Kong's eyes. "Oh, fuck it." He pulled on Hong Kong's wrist bringing him into

a clumsy kiss. Hong Kong's eyes widened and then closed, leaning into the kiss. As soon as he wrapped his arms

around Iceland's waist, he pulled away. Elated and slightly disappointed, he brung his arms back to his side. Hong

Kong's face was full of surprise. He was shocked at the nation's bravery, and he could feel his heartbeat ringing

in his ears. It was such a short kiss, yet it brung him so many feelings of bliss. "I wanted to pay you back so I..."

Iceland began.

"WOOH! YOU GET IT ON, ICE!" Denmark's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. The pair turned around

(Hong Kong not surprised, Iceland in dread) to see Denmark and Norway at the window, having a perfectly good

view of them. Iceland felt his face turn crimson as he backed away from Hong Kong. "Denmark what are you

doing?! You two GET OUT!" Iceland shouted.

Denmark and Norway left quickly, Denmark's giggling still heard from the house.

"Sorry about that..." Iceland said, looking down. "I wanted to say thank you for the gift. I really liked it."

Hong Kong smiled. "No problem. I liked your gift too." he said, smirking. Iceland blushed and looked down. Hong

Kong chuckled and then gave Iceland a light kiss on the cheek.

"_Sheng Dan Kuai Le_, Iceland."

Iceland looked shocked at first, but then smiled. "_Gleðileg jól,_ Hong Kong."

* * *

_Yay I managed to add another chapter! I hope you guys liked it, my first time writing Hong Kong and Iceland. _

_Merry Christmas!_


End file.
